The present invention relates to an image layout device and image layout method configured to lay out and make browseable image data as an electronic album, and more specifically to an image layout device, recording medium, and image layout method that enable a plurality of users to edit a layout of image data and the like for such an electronic album.
In recent years, various image editing systems that make it possible to edit, save, and browse image data as an electronic album have been proposed. With such systems, there have also been proposed methods for creating an album in accordance with user preferences by having the system perform editing operations, such as selecting and arranging the images to be laid out in the electronic album, in accordance with user preferences.
One such proposed album editing method is a method of automatically laying out image data on a page of an electronic album or the like. For example, in US 2006/0053370A1 is disclosed an electronic album editing apparatus that automatically arranges image data on a page of an electronic album in accordance with an optimum layout without having a user select the layout for the image data. In US 2006/0053370A1, when the user instructs the system to change the album layout after images have been arranged in accordance with preset layout data, the number of images arranged in the electronic album is detected by detecting unit and the layout data are changed according to the detected number, thereby automatically laying out the image data using the optimum layout without having the user select the layout.
Additionally, there have also been proposed methods for enabling a plurality of users to simultaneously edit such an electronic album.
For example, in JP, A, 2003-125348 is disclosed an image editing apparatus that enables a plurality of users to edit a single image. In JP, A, 2003-125348, it is stated that, even in a case where a plurality of users simultaneously input drawings and text for the same image, the input work can be performed in a short period of time with superior operability using an image editing apparatus provided with a plurality of display screens and a plurality of image editing unit corresponding to each display screen.
However, in US 2006/0053370A1, there is not described a case where the layout, etc., of images are edited using a terminal device operable by a plurality of users, and thus the problem arises that the layout of the album cannot be created in accordance with the preferences of each user. Further, while JP, A, 2003-125348 addresses editing, such as the writing of drawings, text, and the like, performed on a single image, the invention does not support cases where more complex processing is to be performed, such as image editing using a plurality of images.
As a result, unit for streamlining the work of generating a layout of image data performed by a plurality of users has been long sought-after.